


Making the Yule Tide Gay

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Character, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute Ending, Damian Wayne Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, POV Damian Wayne, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: There were many things Damian Wayne could do. He was a very talented man.He apparently, however, could not figure out what the hell to get his boyfriend for Christmas..Aka, Damian asks for help and ends up coming up with the most elaborate Christmas plan instead of just getting his boyfriend one or two presents like a normal person. Then again when has a member of the Wayne Family been normal?Bonus Addition to "The Intentional Courting of Jonathan Samuel Kent" and "The Accidental Seduction of Billionaire Damian Wayne"
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	Making the Yule Tide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So! A few things you should know!
> 
> First I highly recommend reading the other two stories in this series first, as they are connected heavily to this one. It's not technically necessary, but it gives you a good background on Damian and Jon's relationship.
> 
> It's set in 2025, btw, so I took some liberties with a few things since I don't know if they'll exist or not ;)
> 
> If you don't read the other stories, Damian and Jon met at a charity dinner and it was, quite literally, love at first sight and now they're dating and horribly in love.
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this little Christmas fic I couldn't stop myself from writing!

There were many things Damian Wayne could do. He was a very talented man. He had several black belts, and a pilot's license. He had been doing college level classes in both his junior and senior year of high school. He knew how to speak and write Arabic and Japanese. He could do calculus and he could write a 12 page essay in two hours. He could cook creme brulee and tofu in about twelve different forms. 

He apparently, however, could not figure out what the hell to get his boyfriend for Christmas. 

They had been officially dating for four months now. It had honestly been an amazing four months. The only issues they had were for some reason involving Jon's parents, who had suddenly decided for various reasons they weren't terribly fond of Damian. Not that it bothered him, and Jon seemed convinced that they'd warm up to him eventually. Of course it probably didn't help that Damian kept stealing Jon away from them, or that they were didn't approve much of the more intimate part of their relationship. 

Anyway, back to Damian's current problem. It was Christmas, and Jon was coming to visit. Unfortunately, not on Christmas, as his family had banned him from missing their family Christmas in Kansas, his parents had made that rule a whole month before Christmas. So he was going to be coming a few days after and would stay until after New Year's with Damian. 

Damian had spent far too long looking for presents for Jon, but nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed to fit Jon properly. You would think that being a billionaire he'd be able to get the right present, but it didn't help when you didn't have any idea what the person wanted. He had asked Jon and had been given a response of "I don't know, let me think" and then had never been answered.

So he was still stuck without any ideas. Eventually, he had decided to get some advice, and made potentially the worst decision of his life. Creating a group chat with Jon's three best friends, Katherine Branden, Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes.

_Greetings. I am in need of some assistance and I believe you three are the best suited to help._

_I have come across the problem of not knowing what to get Jonathan for Christmas._

_Every idea I've had doesn't seem to suit him._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe:_ _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

_Damian fucking Wayne doesn't know what to get his boyfriend for Christmas?_

_The world_ _must be ending._

_Zoomsallen: I'm more_ _worried about the fact that he came to us three for help._

_I just need some suggestions._

_Reyes_jaime:_ _Of course we will try to help. But the solution is quite simple._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe:_ _Yeah, it's stupidly easy._

_Zoomsallen: I think you guys have to explain to me too now._

_And what is it?_

_Reyes_jaime:_ _For Jon, material items aren't that important, he'd rather have something more meaningful._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe:_ _Hed rather you do something big and romantic A romantic act of some kind_

_Something big and dramatic, and gay_

_Zoomsallen: Oh_ _I got a good idea_

_Reyes_jaime:_ _That's a first._

_Please, I will take any suggestions._

_Reyes_jaime: Oh that_ _is a good idea._

_Zoomsallen: He_ _was really disappointed about not being able to see you for Christmas……_

_And? We both had family commitments._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: God_ _ur denser then we thought._

_Zoomsallen: GO_ _SEE HIM_

_Reyes_jaime: Show_ _up in Kansas on Christmas. Surprise him. He'd much rather have you then anything you could buy him_

_. . . Really?_

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe:_ _Yes! He likes stupid romantic cliches too. Take him out for hot cocoa and ice skating or something that you'd see in a dumb Hallmark movie._

_Reyes_jaime: 1_ _2 days of Christmas him. You still got time._

_What?_

_Reyes_jaime: Jfc._ _Have you never heard the 12 days of Christmas song?_

_I have. But you want me to send various types of fowl and servants to his house?_

_Reyes_jaime: No,Take_ _the concept but with a modern twist. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out._

_Interesting._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: I'm_ _texting you Ma Kent's number in case you decide to go down to Kansas. Do you have his mom's number?_

_I can get Clark's off father._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: Cool_

_Anything else or can I go back to my cows._

_Zoomsallen: I hate that_

_No, I believe that is all._

Damian frowned at his phone, as suspected, the friends had given him some good ideas, but now just how to do them. The 12 days of Christmas one was a charming idea but it would take a lot of thought to do. Some of the things were just bewildering to even try to figure out. But the showing up in Kansas. . . He could probably do that. He could still spend the morning with his family and give the Kent's sometime as a family before he showed up. After all, what was the point of having a private jet if someone didn't take it out every once and a while.

So he got to work, grabbing his laptop and began researching modern alternatives to the 12 days of Christmas gifts. Did you know the 12 Days of Christmas is actually a song about new Catholics? And that a Partridge in a Pear tree _apparently_ symbolizes Christ's coming to earth? That's why the first day of Christmas was actually on the 25th. Now of course, our boy Damian is not Catholic, and neither is our boy Jon, so since we're ignoring that meaning, why don't we just ignore the technical time frame of the 12 Days of Christmas.

Damian's plan? Schedule the first gift to arrive at Jon's school on Sunday the 14th. He knew that Jon would be going home on Thursday, so the fifth gift would be sent to his parents' home, and they would be sent there until they left on the 21th for Kansas. The 7th one would be sent to Kansas, so it would be there when he arrived, and the rest would be sent there. Which meant he still needed to talk to Jon's grandmother. The 12th day would be on Christmas itself, and would be hand delivered by Damian, along with himself. So now he just had to figure out what each gift would be. And to talk to Jon's family, and his own.

He continued looking up gift ideas as he called his father, wondering if the man would be in a meeting. Two rings later and a deep "hello?" Was his answer.

"Father."

"Everything okay, Damian?"

"Yes. I had a matter to discuss with you."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I have an odd request. Do you have any plans for the family Christmas evening?"

Bruce paused, Damian could hear the click of a computer mouse.

"No, I don't think so, just our usual Christmas movies and junk food."

"Would it be permissible for me to leave after our morning celebrations?"

" . . . I guess? Why?"

"I wish to surprise Jonathan."

Another long pause. "I thought he was going to Kansas."

"Yes. I'll also need to borrow the jet."

Bruce chuckled lightly. Damian could sense he was shaking his head. He glanced around the coffee shop he was at quickly, before looking back at his laptop.

"I'm fine with it Damian, you'll miss lunch though."

"I am aware."

"Did you figure out what you're getting him?"

"Yes."

L

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight. Love you, Damian."

"I love you too, Father. . . Wait, could send me Clark's phone number?"

"Sure. Bye."

The call ended. Damian set down his phone and immediately it vibrated, telling him he had a text. Clark's number. He quickly added it to his contacts, planning to call Jon's grandmother first. But first he needed to figure out these dumb gifts. The amount of birds in this song was frankly alarming. After nearly an hour of researching, he had made a list of all the things he wanted to get, except the damn Partridge.

_Two questions._

_1: What are Jon's favorite artists?_

_2: why the hell are there so many damn birds in this song._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: LMAO_

_Ariana Grande, Conan Gray, TSwift._

_He's a basic white bitch._

_Why?_

_Just one of my many ideas._

_I don't suppose you would have any suggestions for the Partridge?_

_Zoomsallen: Lol ur actually doing the 12 days thing?_

_Yes._

_Zoomsallen: Can_ _I see your list?_

_*Attachment sent*_

_Zoomsallen: Woah_ _that's a lot._

_Man you better be glad ur rich bc there ain't no way any of us could do that._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: How_ _you gonna know everything will get there on time._

_I can get anything I want. A package being delivered at a specific time is no matter._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: No_ _idea about ur burb. Ur gonna have to figure that one out alone. Sorz._

_Damn._

_Zoomsallen:_ _You know he's not gonna be home until like the 20th, right?_

_I am well aware of his schedule._

_If you come up with a suggestion for the first gift, please feel free to tell me._

Now Damian had to call Mrs. Kent. He packed up his laptop and then stood, exiting the coffee shop. He luckily had the day off, intending to spend it shopping, which of course he had, but that had only taken a few hours. He got in his car and started back towards home, dialing the number Kathy had given him.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Am I speaking to Martha Kent?"

"This is she. Who is calling?"

"My name is Damian Wayne-"

"Jon's boyfriend."

"Yes, ma'am." Damian smiled slightly, of course the woman would've heard of him.

"And why are you calling."

"Well, frankly, I had some questions I was hoping you could answer. I am trying to surprise Jon, and was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to fly down late Christmas morning and surprise him? I intend to leave plenty of time for you to celebrate as a family."

"I don't see a problem with that, Mr. Wayne."

"Damian is fine."

"Okay, Damian it is. Does Clark know?"

"Not yet. I thought I should call you first, since they will be on your property."

The woman chuckled. "Sure."

"Is there an average time your family usually gets done with your festivities?"

"10am latest? It won't take that long."

"That sounds perfect. And another thing. I don't suppose I could have your address? I have . . . Well, I'll be sending a couple packages as presents to Jon while he is there . . . "

"Oh, yeah, sure, if this is a cell phone I can just text it to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Sure, Damian. Anything to help my grandson's boyfriend."

"I will let you know if I am coming or not."

"That'd be appreciated."

"Have a good day."

"You too!"

Damian ended the call and then focused on driving. When he got home, he took his wrapped presents and placed them under the tree, he said hello to Alfred before heading upstairs, setting up in his room to resume his plotting. He was figuring this damn Partridge out if his life depended on it.

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: Partridges symbolize_ _fertility._

_Which I don't think any of us want to think about._

_I am aware._

_Farm.girl.4.lyfe: Maybe you should_ _focus on the pear tree bit? Surely there's something you can do with that._

_Hopefully._

Damn that partridge. Well, while he thought about that, he could at least talk to Clark. He brought up a new text and added Clark as the recipient. After nearly two minutes of drafting and deleting texts, he came up with something.

_Good afternoon, Mr. Kent._

_This is Damian Wayne._

_I am texting you as I require your assistance in an attempt to surprise Jon._

And now he waited. After a few minutes, he stood and walked downstairs, finding Alfred and helping the man with dinner. He had discovered after living by himself for college that he quite enjoyed cooking, and when he could, found himself making time to help Alfred cook, and occasionally even doing it himself to give the poor butler an evening off. Alfred put him in charge of the sides, which he completed to the best of his ability. Due to Selina and and Damian both being vegetarian/vegan, Bruce had started eating the same as them, unless they had guests, that way Alfred didn't have to prepare two entrees. 

After they had everything in the oven, Damian fed Alfred Cat and Ace before making his way upstairs, finding his phone and flopping back on his bed with his laptop nearby.

_C.Kent:_

_Sure, Damian. What do you need?_

_I had an interesting idea that I wanted to know you and Mrs. Kent's honest opinion on._

_Oh?_

_I was considering flying out Christmas afternoon to surprise Jon._

_Oh._

_Uh, well. . ._

Damian waited for minutes, waiting as the little typing symbol popped up and disappeared a dozen times before finally remaining.

_Honestly, I'm okay with it. I'll have to talk to Lois and mom to see what they think, but I really don't see why you couldn't._

_I know it would mean a lot to Jon._

_I have already talked to his grandmother._

_She didn't have any issues with it._

_I'm going to assume Kathy gave you her number…_

_Okay. I'll talk to Lo and let you know._

_Thank you._

_I would also appreciate it if Jon didn't hear anything about this._

_That is what a surprise is… but yeah I won't tell him._

So phase two was complete.

* * *

  
  


_I don't suppose you know what this is all about?_

_*Attachment sent*_

Damian smirked down at his phone, opening the picture, it was of all the thing Jon had been given so far. It was Wednesday, which meant they were on day four, and he would've just arrived at his dorm from his Advanced Chem class and discovered a fourth package waiting at the front desk. In the picture was a box of half eaten chocolate and caramel covered pears, a rose gold necklace that had two turtle doves on a branch, another box of chocolate french macarons, empty, but still there, and a quilt that had quotes from the Beatles song Blackbird.

_Fascinating. What is it?_

_Babe, come on, what is all this._

Damian just chuckled, checking quickly to make sure that the next package would arrive on time, tomorrow at two, right when Jon's psychology class would be getting out.

_I hav_ _e no idea._

**_*Incoming FaceTime call from: Jon <3*_ **

Damian laughed, clicking the accept button, leaning his phone against his computer monitor so he could continue working.

"Hello, beloved."

"Hi, how are you?" Jon asked, his phone at an odd angle as he moved things to sit down.

"I'm good, keeping busy. And you?"

"I'm good, babe. Just extremely bewildered. Come on, this has to be you."

Damian glanced down and smiled brightly.

"I knew it! So what is this, 12 days of Christmas?"

"Exactly."

"Wait really? So what, you have eight more things lined up?"

Damian hummed, starting responding to an email. Jon's black hair was clearly tangled from the wind, he was wearing a MSU hoodie, the hood awkwardly to one side as he leaned up against the wall.

"Indeed."

"You do remember I am going to Kansas right?"

"Painfully aware. Don't worry about it."

Jon frowned at the camera.

"Okay so explain. Do these things have anything to do with the actual song?"

"Somewhat. The pears, obviously are resembling the Pear Tree of the first day. The necklace is turtle doves, the french Macarons are for the French hens."

"Okay, the Blackbird blanket? How's that four calling birds?"

"The calling birds were sometimes believed to be blackbirds, and were called calling birds for their singing. I know you like the Beatles and Blackbird is one of your favorites of their songs."

"Man you put a lot of thought into this."

"It took me several days."

Jon laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"You're a dork."

"And yet you are dating me."

"Yeah I know. So are you at work right now?"

Damian looked back down, smiling at his boyfriend who he dearly missed. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month.

"Yes, for a few more hours."

"Well, I should probably let you go then, huh?"

"You think I can't talk to my boyfriend and answer boring emails at the same time?"

"Well, I don't want to distract you. . . "

"You are, by far, the most pleasant distraction I have ever had."

Jon's cheeks turned pink and he looked away, shaking his head.

"Sap."

"Says you. How was your finals?"

"It was fine. I think I got an A, but one never knows. I should still have an A in the class over all unless I get an F on it."

"That's good. Your psychology final is tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You'll do fine," Damian said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, I'll try not to get too _psyched_ out about it."

Damian groaned, running a hand through his hair. Jon laughed.

"Okay, really, I have to pack and then go get supper, so I'll text you later."

"Alright, beloved."

"Bye, babe."

"Farwell."

Jon hit the end call button and Damian's screen went black. He chuckled and returned to working, knowing exactly what tomorrow's gift would be.

* * *

_Omg I love the bracelet. It's so pretty thank you ( ◜‿◝ )♡_

_Ahahbbansnsekskfkeks_

_Unnamed Goose Game trilogy? Holy shit!_

_Right so I'm crying, the letter was so sweet and I'm going to keep it forever._

_You legit had me bawling in front of my grandma._

_Are you free?_

_Give me approximately five minutes and then I can talk._

The fifth gift had been a leather bracelet with a gold inscribed plate on the front, which just said Jonathan & Damian in a fancy font, and then had two golden rings on either side of the plate. Six had been the Unnamed Goose Game trilogy, because Jon had joked about it previously. And today, the seventh gift, which had been shipped directly to Kansas at Clark's mother's house, was a black leather notebook, an inscription of a feather on the outside, and tucked inside was a two page love letter that Damian had spent days on.

When Damian was released from his debate with Selina about whether Alfred Cat would accept a new kitten, he made his way upstairs to his room, calling Jon before he even got inside.

"Hey babe," Jon's tired voice said from the other end of the FaceTime call.

"Hello, love."

"Hmm. I like that, very Tan France."

Jon was sat in what appeared to be a living room, an incredibly fluffy blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders, a red bean pulled down over his hair. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Are you okay?"

Damian tightly shut his door behind him, walking over to his vanity/desk and sitting down.

"Yeah, just sleepy."

"Ah."

Jon smiled at Damian. "You look nice. Going somewhere?"

"There is a Christmas party I am attending with my parents."

"Aw, damn. Wish I could've come."

"Me too, but you need to spend time with your family."

"Yeah I know, and I'm glad that I'm able to, but I miss you Dames."

"I miss you too, Jon."

"Jon who are you talking to?"

Jon looked away from the phone as a female voice suddenly spoke.

"Oh, it's Damian, grandma."

A few seconds later a white haired woman appeared in the camera view. She squinted down at Jon's phone for a moment.

"Hello, Damian. I'm Jon's grandma," she greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent."

She smiled and he smiled back.

"When you gonna bring him down to meet me?" She asked Jon.

"Oh. Uh. . . Well I dunno-"

"Soon, Mrs. Kent," Damian interjected. "I'm sure we can arrange a visit soon."

Jon raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't object. Damian just smiled.

"Okay, well, Jon, I'm going to go start on supper, when your dad gets back you two promised to do chores tonight."

"I know grandma."

"Good boy."

And Martha Kent disappeared from view. Jon waited a few seconds before looking down.

"Okay, so. Five was pretty obvious, and so was six. But seven swans a swimming? And the notebook?"

"Swans are a symbol of, among many things, love and poetry. Notebooks can be used for many things, such as poetry. And obviously the letter is resembling the love portion. Did it really make you cry?"

"Yes."

"That was not my intention-"

"It's okay, Dames. They were happy tears."

Damian smiled softly.

"I keep trying to guess what the next day will be and I can never figure it out."

"Oh? What's your guess for tomorrow?"

"Eight gallons of milk?" Jon said with a laugh.

Damian chuckled, shaking his head. "Since when have I obeyed the amount of items?"

"I guess that true. So it's not milk?"

"No."

Jon looked thoughtful for a moment before pouting at his camera. "Babeeee."

"You'll just have to wait. It should be there around noon."

"You're horrid."

Damian chuckled. "Hmm, I'm sure. Must make you wonder why you're dating me."

"Naw, I don't have to wonder about that, I know why."

Damian chuckled.

"So, you will be returning home the 27th?"

"Yeah, I'll leave early Sunday to get to Gotham."

Damian hummed. He knew all this of course, but Jon didn't know how his plans would be changed.

"Have you been enjoying your time with your family?"

"Yeah. It's been fun! We went out to this Christmas market last night and did some fun last minute shopping. I helped bake cookies and then we delivered them to all Grandma's neighbors."

"Oh? That's nice."

"Yeah. It's something the neighborhood has done since my dad was a kid!"

"Aah."

"Yup, and mom and I are watching all the dumb Hallmark movies we can, it's great. Dad's going insane."

"Sounds like something you would do," Damian said with a laugh.

They lapsed into silence, smiling at each other over the phone.

"I can't wait to see you," Jon said softly.

"Nor I."

Damian's phone vibrated, a text banner pulling down in front of Jon's face.

_If you care to join us, Dick is here._

Damian scowled and Jon sighed lightly.

"You have to go?"

"Yes. Richard has arrived apparently, I was unaware of this."

"Well that'll be fun. Go hangout with your brother Dami. I'll be here later," Jon said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Jon. Enjoy your evening with your family. I'll text you later."

"I'll be waiting for it," Jon said with a chuckle.

Neither moved to hang up the call.

"Kay, well, my parents are back so I have to go anyway."

"Okay."

They just looked at each other, taking in the other's face.

"I . . ."

Damian sighed lightly at the almost burning feeling in his chest. He missed Jon more than anything in the world. He wanted nothing more than to leave now and go to his boyfriend, or to pull him through the screen and just hold him close. 

"I'll see you soon," Damian promised.

Five days. He could wait five days, right?

"Yeah. . . Bye babe."

"Goodbye, beloved."

Damian forced himself to hang up. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't wait five days.

He forced himself to leave his room, heading downstairs, and was immediately squished in a hug from Dick.

"Hey, little D! What's up!"

"Currently? You," Damian grunted as his older brother pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Dick laughed and let go, ruffling Damian's already messy hair. "Come on, help me bring stuff in."

"Did you suddenly lose all your muscles?" Damian asked, yet followed, grabbing a coat from the Hall.

"No, I'm taking the week easy, and besides. It's not like it's gonna kill you."

Damian shook his head. "You take the week too easy and Alfred will have you fattened like the cat."

Dick started laughing at that, leaning against his car as he did.

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"You keep reminding me."

Damian helped Dick carry his and Barbara's bags and various presents inside. After organizing things, they all ran off to get ready for the Christmas party.

* * *

_Seriously are you trying to fatten me like a prized cow? These are illegally good._

_You will not get fat off a box of chocolate, Jon. Just don't eat them all at once._

  
  


_AH WTF HOW_

_*Attachment sent*_

_HOLY SHIT THANK YOU_

_I have the actual tickets here, I will give them to you when you come down._

_Okay but how did you know who to buy?_

_I had some assistance from a trustworthy source._

_Kathy?_

_Indeed._

  
  


_Honestly, I don't even wanna know how much this coat cost. I'm almost scared to wear it._

_You won't kill it by wearing it, that is its intended purpose._

  
  


_Alright this one needs explained._

_*Attachment sent*_

_Ah. Yes._

_This one gave me a bit of trouble, as Piper's were often associated with the Pied Piper, a story about a Piper who lured children to their death._

_Pleasant._

_Indeed. So after a while I abandoned the Piper idea and went instead with a protective crystal._

_Obsidian is believed to have protective qualities against psychic attacks and draws out negative energy._

_If you believe in such things that is._

_Also it is a very beautiful stone._

_It is. I like it. Thank you._

* * *

Damian woke early Christmas morning. He had managed to convince his family to wake a little earlier so that he could leave at a decent time. He showered upon waking and carefully packed a bag. He left it upstairs and headed down to where his family would hopefully be gathered, dressed in a warm sweater and black jeans.

Luckily, it appeared everyone was awake, or at least downstairs. Bruce was sat on a sofa with Selina, drinking coffee and each looking at tablets. Dick was in armchair, chatting animatedly to Lian, who was sat on his knee, Barbara beside them, chin on her hand as she dozed. Across the room was Jason and Roy, the ginger curled up in his fiancee's lap, head on his shoulder. Tim was sat nearby, the only single person in the family, he was sipping coffee and staring at the floor like he was dead.

"Damian!" Lian cried, pointing at him.

"Oh good, you're up."

"I've been up. I was packing," Damian answered dryly, sitting beside his parents, pulling out his phone. 

_Merry Christmas, love. Keep an eye out for your final gift ;)_

"Packing?" Jason asked groggily, opening one of his closed eyes.

"Master Damian." Alfred handed him a cup of coffee and then took two more over to Jason and Roy.

"Oh, thank you, Alfred. Yes, packing, I'm leaving for Kansas this morning."

"What's in Kansas?"

"His boyfriend," Dick explained, grinning.

"Oh," Jason grumbled out and then was immediately distracted by his coffee.

After a few minutes of allowing everyone to wake up, Bruce turned on Christmas music and then stood, beginning to pass out presents, starting with a stocking for Lian. Everyone started gaining energy as they began festivities, and soon they were all laughing and talking over each other.

_Merry Christmas!_

_Do I get a hint today? ;)_

_Also look what I got woken up by!_

_*Attachment sent*_

Damian smiled as he felt his phone vibrating, he grabbed it and looked at it, opening the picture to see a solid white puppy, stuck at that awkward stage where one ear was standing up but the other one was still flopping over. He was absolutely adorable.

_Oh dear, it is adorable. Does it have a name yet?_

_And I doubt it will be as spectacular as a puppy, but I will tell you, there are twelve of the item._

_Not yet. I haven't decided. I'd ask for names, but you named your cat after your butler, sooooo_

_He's so sweet tho, he's already house trained too._

_Okay, look, I told you I named him when I was little._

_Uh-huh. Also that hint didn't help at all._

_So it's a dozen of something. A dozen eggs?_

_No._

_Pain in my butt. That's what you are._

_;)_

"Damian! Put down your phone and unwrap your present!"

"Hold on, Richard."

After a few hours of being with his family, Damian was finally released to go to the airport. The best part of having his pilot's license and his family owning a private jet was that he could fly it on his own, and thus not require any crew to be dragged away from their families on a holiday. So he said goodbye to everyone, grabbed his bag and Jon's twelfth present and drove to the airport.

_So how was your morning?_

_It was good, my family is a bit chaotic, but it was nice to have them all there._

_I get that! Doing anything else interesting today?_

_We have a Christmas lunch and then usually we play games or watch movies._

_Oooh. Sounds fun._

_Ah, speaking of games, Richard is dragging me outside for his annual snow fight. I'll text you after lunch?_

_Okay. Have fun, Dami._

Excuse for absence made, Damian began his flight to Kansas, keeping himself amused by listening to crime podcasts as he flew. He always enjoyed flying, despite not getting to do it much. The idea of defying gravity like this was amazing. How humans had conquered flight was a feat he would never understand.

After a nearly five hour flight, he landed at the airport he had arranged his flight with, got his rental car and began another hour drive to the Kent's property.

_Dad wants to name him Sam. I think he should have a cool name like Destroyer._

_Okay not specifically destroyer. But I don't wanna give him a human name._

_Marshmallow_

_You're joking right?_

_No. He's white and fluffy. What breed is he?_

_Grandma said he's a German Shepherd, Husky mix._

_And I'm not naming him Marshmallow. I told you you were bad with names._

_Ouch._

_Don't be offended, it's true._

_Dames?_

_Sorry, we were playing Uker._

_And don't be mean to me. There is still time for me to cancel your last present._

_Now that's harsh. You wouldn't do that to me :(_

_Maybe I would._

_ </3 _

_Heartbroken_

_You're a dork_

_:'(_

Damian laughed, setting his phone down to focus on the road. (Don't text and drive, kids!) He had about eight more minutes before he arrived, and he could tell he was in farm country, due to all the cows and empty fields. He figured Jon could wait eight minutes for a response. The roads weren't horrible, but there were still some slick spots, snow was piled up on the sides from the plows that had come through. Jon had energetically reported that it had snowed Christmas Eve and he would still get his White Christmas.

The Kent's farm property was something you would see on a postcard, the white farm house with black shingle roof stood near the front of the property, smoke piping out of a chimney. A matching garage stood nearby, a black car sat out front, covered in frost. Further back on the property was a huge red barn, surrounded by pastures that had both cows and goats. Trees were carefully lined to one side, and Damian would guess they were fruit trees of some kind. 

He pulled up beside the other car, glad his rental was smaller so it'd be slightly hidden. He hopped out, leaving his bag but grabbing the present, opening the plastic bucket and pulling out the contents, 12 dark purple roses.

_Has it arrived yet?_

_Dunno. I heard a car pull in tho, so maybe. Lemme run downstairs and check._

Perfect. Damian walked up the front walkway and started up the steps. He didn't even get to knock on the door before he heard a shriek and it was flying open. He barely pulled the roses out of the way before a body slammed into him.

"Holy shit!" Jon breathed out, pulling away to look at Damian, scanning his face. "Holy shit."

"Hello, beloved," Damian responded with a huge smile. "Merry Christmas."

Tears were already building up in Jon's eyes and he let out a choked noise that was either a sob or a laugh as he hugged Damian again, pressing his face into his neck.

"You're here," Jon whispered, hugging Damian tightly.

"Yes, I am." Damian tightened his arms around Jon, closing his eyes and breathing in his boyfriend, trying not to crush the flowers.

"This is real, I'm not dreaming?"

"It's real, I promise."

The plastic around the flowers crinkled loudly and Jon pulled away, stepping back, face the image of confusion. He was wearing a black hoodie, his red beanie shoved down over his hair, grey sweats, and Christmas fuzzy socks, which were no doubt not warm enough for the cold cement porch. The moment the roses came into view, his face lit up, grinning brightly.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas," Damian said, holding them out.

"Holy shit, they're beautiful!"

Damian hummed. _Like you_.

Jon took the roses, looking at them with a warm smile and then looking up at Damian again, eyes wet with tears.

"So, these aren't drummers?"

"No," Damian said with a laugh. "I took the number this time, not the item given. Purple is often associated with wealth, and purple roses are a symbol of love at first sight."

"Aww. I love them, thanks Dames."

They grinned at each other. Then Jon shook his head and laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I had no idea."

"That was the idea."

"Come on, let's go inside so I don't freeze to death."

"That would be a shame."

Jon laughed again and pulled the storm door open again, holding it open and motioning for Damian to enter. The heat wave hit him immediately. He sighed and started undoing his coat, looking around the farmhouse, that was decorated as such. Voices were coming from the living room, laughing at something. Jon tightly shut a wood door behind them and then turned to Damian, who was taking off his coat. Jon reached out, carefully grabbing the front of his sweater and pulled him forwards, into a kiss. Damian immediately abandoned his coat, sliding his arms around Jon's waist as he tilted his head up slightly to return the affectionate greeting.

"God, I'm so glad to see you," Jon murmured, pulling away slightly to speak and then immediately kissing him again.

After a moment of this, Jon stepped back, letting Damian finish removing his coat and his shoes as well. He could go back out for his bag later. Jon snagged his hand, pulling him through the dining room they had walked into, into a living room where Clark, Lois and Martha Kent were gathered around a fireplace, waiting patiently. Jon still had the roses in one arm, carrying them like a baby.

"So I'm guessing you guys knew this already, but Damian is here," Jon announced, nodding towards the Gothamite.

"Yeah, we all kinda knew."

Jon rolled his eyes but didn't comment further on it.

"Grandma, this is Damian Wayne, my boyfriend. Babe, this is my grandma, Martha Kent."

"Pleasure to meet you finally," Damian said, pulling his hand out of Jon's to step forwards and shake Martha's.

"And you!"

"I'm gonna go put these in water," Jon said with a smile and turned, walking out.

Damian glanced at Jon's parents, exchanging brief greetings and then following his boyfriend, where he was carefully arranging the flowers in a quart jar. Damian leaned a shoulder against the fridge and watched quietly. When Jon turned around and saw him, he immediately grinned.

"Oh! You need to come meet Pup!" Jon said energetically, grabbing Damian's hand and sprinting for the stairs.

Damian allowed himself to be dragged upstairs and into a room off a small landing. Jon carefully pushed the door open, reaching down and scooping up a puppy. He turned to Damian as the thing tried to lung out of his arms, whining and sniffing at him.

"Oh god, he's even cuter in person."

Damian stepped forwards and let the puppy sniff his hand and lick him before petting it, feeling it's soft puppy fur. It whined again and tried to wiggle out of Jon's arms.

"I knowww. He's Baby."

Damian carefully pulled the puppy out of his boyfriend's arms and let it lick his chin. He looked up and around the room finally, noting it was clearly a guest room, everything much neater then Jon's room was, neutral colors with a nice blue duvet, gold and white pillows were scattered around the room, some piled up on the queen sized bed from where Jon must've been sitting. He turned his gaze back to Jon and his huge grin.

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"Most the month."

"Shit, really?!"

Jon stepped back and flopped down on the bed, holding out his arms, Damian walked over and carefully transferred Puppy over, Jon cradled him like he was a baby, rubbing his stomach.

"This is going to be the most spoiled dog ever."

"Good."

"And yes, I have been planning this since about the seventh, my apologies for having to lie to you."

"Lying is only acceptable when it is to keep a surprise a secret," Jon said with a smile.

Damian sat next to him, slipping an arm around him.

"We're not going this long without seeing each other again," Damian said with a hum, it had been well over a month now since their last visit.

"I'm glad we agree."

Jon turned, gently setting Puppy down. He then turned and tugged Damian into another kiss, this one tinged with a sense of desperateness, the urgency that came with having not seen your lover for a month. Damian pressed into him, deepening the kiss until their tongues were rubbing together, Jon's hands in his hair.

"Wait," Jon gasped out, pulling away suddenly.

Damian gave him a confused look, taking deep breaths.

"Are you . . . When are you leaving?"

"Saturday."

Jon blinked, and then immediately grinned. "Fantastic.

They remained upstairs, making up for lost time, for about ten minutes before Jon finally forced himself to get up, scooping up Puppy and walking back downstairs, Damian right behind him. Jon flopped down on a sofa, right in the middle cushion so Damian had no choice but to sit between Jon and an armrest, which he willing did, slipping an arm around Jon and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jon grinned and set the puppy on their laps and the thing curled up into a fluffy ball, falling asleep.

"So, Damian, how was your holiday?" Lois asked, glancing up from her phone. A Christmas movie that Damian faintly recognized was playing on the TV over the fireplace.

"It was nice, all of my brothers and their families were able to make it out, and despite the chaos they bring, it is always good to have them back."

"Your dad probably enjoys having all his boys under the same roof."

"He does."

Lois chuckled, standing and walking over to them, holding her phone out to Jon. He gave her a confused look and grabbed it, playing the video that was loaded. It was a video of Jon coming down the stairs, and then headed to the front door, Lois, or whoever was filming, jumped up and followed him, catching the dumbfounded look and the shriek of surprise as he realized who was outside. The video shut off as Jon flew out the door. Jon laughed, shaking his head and handing her phone back.

"Thank you, for that, I suppose you posted it on all your social media?"

"Oh of course."

Jon rolled his eyes, glancing up at Damian. The room went silent as everyone returned to watching the movie or looking at their phones. Jon posted a few things on his story about Damian and then settled in with his boyfriend and new dog, content to cuddle. Damian reached a hand out and gently rubbed a thumb over the bracelet which Jon was proudly wearing.

"I'm glad you liked everything," he said softly, mouth by Jon's ear.

"I did. It was fun too, like I never knew what the next gift would be, but I knew I would love it, ya know?"

Damian hummed, gently kissing Jon's cheek. When he glanced up, Lois was watching them, looking thoughtful. Damian offered a smiled then looked down at the puppy as he shifted, whining softly.

"I'm gonna take him potty," Jon said, tilting his head and kissing Damian lightly.

"Oh, since you are going out, can you grab my keys and get my bag from the car?"

"Yeah, sure babe," Jon responded, scooping up the dog.

"Thank you, love."

Jon hummed and stood.

"Where are they?"

"In my coat pocket, right one, I think."

Jon walked away, into the dining room, and Damian was now left with his family, a woman he didn't know, a woman who disliked him, and a man who didn't really seem to care.

Unsurprisingly, Lois waited five seconds after the door closed before turning to Damian, who let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, Lois?" He asked, preemptively.

"Why do you say that like I'm about to interrogate you."

"Well, A: that is quite literally your job. B: I am well aware of your opinions of me, despite not knowing why."

Lois scowled at him, but waved him off. "No, I just wanted to say that the whole 12 days of Christmas thing you did for Jon was really sweet and I can tell he really liked it."

Damian's eyebrow went up, but that seemed to be the end of it as she turned back to the movie. Damian rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone. Not long after, Jon reentered, walked a harnessed Puppy right up to Damian, picked the fluff ball up and put him in his boyfriends lap.

"Shit! He's wet!" Damian protested, trying to pull back as the thing jumped up on his chest, licking his face.

"And he's cold. Watch your language," Jon said, playfully swatting Damian. "I'll get you a towel, you big baby. Here."

He passed Damian his keys and then disappeared, coming back a few moments later and dumping a towel on Damian's head. Damian scowled at him but quickly dried the dogs feet and then bundled him up in it, tucking him up under his chin like a baby. Jon came back and flopped into them, leaning his cold body onto Damian.

"Goodness, go get a blanket!" Damian said, rolling his eyes yet wrapping an arm around Jon, who chuckled and snuggled closer.

"Why? I've got you to warm me up," Jon said with a small giggle, letting his puppy lick his face.

"Sap," Damian hummed, kissing Jon's forehead.

That evening after supper, Damian found himself helping the Kent's with farm chores. It was either do that or stay inside with Lois. So he allowed Jon to bundle him up in an extra Carhartt coat and some rubber boots and followed them out to the barn. Jon took him around and introduced him to all the cows. Damian immediately fell in love with their one calf, a tiny thing named Rosie. 

It had taken Jon a solid three minutes to get Damian out of Rosie and her mom's pen. 

He then preceded to help by carrying buckets of feed to all the penned cows and to the goats who were about to kid. After that, he carried buckets of milk in for Ma Kent(as she insisted upon being called(the most country thing Damian had ever done)), while Jon and Clark moved hay. The worst part was breaking out the water trough for the cows out in pasture, because it was already dark, they spent almost an hour banging at nearly two inches of ice.

The completion of chores was rewarded with hot cocoa and fresh cookies Lois had made. Jon disappeared to take a shower, so Damian lounged in the living room in front of the fire, the puppy laying on his stomach much like Alfred Cat does.

"Well, Lois and I are off to bed."

"You two are getting old."

"Mom, it's like, ten pm back home."

"Whatever, Clark."

Clark's eye roll was almost audible.

"Night, Damian."

"Good night, Clark, Lois."

Damian watched them leave before looking back down at his phone, absently scratching the dogs back.

"So, how long have you and Jon been dating?"

"Since August."

Damian looked up to see Ma Kent watching him, curiousness on her face.

"Do you go to college?"

"Graduated this past spring."

"Where from?"

"Princeton."

"Oh."

Damian smiled slightly. He often got that response.

"Well, what do you do now?"

"I am the senior technical analyst for Wayne Enterprises. Basically I make sure everyone else is doing things right. It keeps me busy so I enjoy it."

Martha hummed and nodded, glancing up at the muted tv. The sounds of feet coming down the stairs signalled Damian's freedom.

"Hey, can you take him out one last time before bed?" Jon's voice asked, and then he came into view, leaning down to pet Puppy.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"My hair's wet," Jon begged, pouting.

Damian tried his best to glare, but failed miserably, he sighed and shook his head.

"Fine."

"You're the best. You don't need to keep him on leash, just keep an eye on him."

Jon quickly kissed Damian and then stepped out of the way, Damian gently placed the dog on the floor and then stood, walking away to get his shoes and coat. He bundled up and then went and stood outside, watching the dog go potty. The thing came running back as soon as he was done, whining and beginning to hop up on Damian. He scolded it and made it back up first, and then headed back inside, drying him off and taking his harness off. Jon was no longer downstairs, so Damian scooped the dog up and headed up to bed, finding Jon stripping to just boxers and a shirt.

"Thank youuuu," Jon called, glancing over his shoulder as he heard the door close.

"Hmm, I'm going to go get ready for bed. That dog better not take my place."

"Aww, are you gonna get jealous over this cute little face."

"Yes."

When Damian came back from the bathroom, he was pleased to find the dog curled up by Jon's feet, he quickly changed, found his charger in his bag and then slid into bed, wrapping an arm around Jon and snuggling up close.

"Ah! You're cold!" Jon protested, yanking his legs away from Damian's feet.

Damian chuckled, nuzzling Jon's neck, and kissing just behind his ear. "Warm me up then."

"Oh? And how would you like me to do that?'

Damian didn't respond as he was too busy sucking on a spot under Jon's ear. The room went dark as the younger man shut off his phone, hand coming up to Damian's arm and squeezing.

"Damian," he murmured softly, pressing his body back into him.

"Yes, lover?" Damian questioned, using the name he usually reserved for the bedroom.

"Wait."

Damian immediately pulled back, concern taking over his face as he looked down at Jon, who shifted, rolling onto his back, and then tugging Damian over on top of him.

"There, now you can continue," Jon said with a grin.

Damian chuckled lightly, but just gently stroked Jon's cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"You are kind-" another one to the cheek.

"You are so smart-" third one on his jaw line.

"And you are mine." 

Damian kissed him properly this time, no hesitancy as he knew Jon would kiss him back, sucking in his boyfriend's bottom lip, pressing his teeth into it lightly. Jon's hands slid up Damian's arms up onto his bare back, resting there. Damian took his time, the sense of urgency that had been present last time they were alone long gone. Jon was completely limp and pliable to Damian's whims and wishes, letting the man run his hands wherever he pleased. Letting him kiss wherever he liked. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Jon murmured, reaching up to run his hands in Damian's hair.

Damian hummed back, gently pressing his teeth into Jon's collar bone.

"Really. Like I don't think you understand how much I missed you."

Damian pulled away, shifting his weight slightly and then looking up at Jon.

"I think I do. It's like, not being able to breath properly, like someone took a piece of yourself and while you're functioning properly, you would do absolutely anything to get that piece back? Like, every second we spent apart is the worst day of your life, simply because we're not together?"

Jon blinked at him.

"Yeah."

Damian smiled down at him, at this gorgeous man who had picked him.

"I know, because I feel the same way."

_It's what being in love feels like._

Jon smiled, running a finger along Damian's cheekbone. They just looked at each other for a moment, Damian's face serious, but eyes full of love and concern, Jon's smiling knowing, gaze soft.

_I love him._

Damian pressed another soft kiss to Jon's lips before sliding off him, uncharacteristically laying his head on Jon's chest, an arm draped across his lower stomach. Jon made a surprised noise but accepted it, carefully adjusting and then wrapping his arms around Damian.

_I love him._

  
  
  


**Buzz buzz buzz buzz**

Damian groaned and swung at Jon's hip, smacking him until the teen groaned and nuzzled into Damian's neck.

"Turn your damn alarm off," Damian grumbled, now kicking Jon's shins.

"Fineee." He pushed away and reached behind him, grabbing his phone and unplugging it, quickly silencing the alarm.

"I gotta go milk," he mumbled, yet snuggled back into Damian, arm going around his chest.

"What?"

"Cows."

"Oh."

Damian let his eyes close as he shifted back into Jon's warm body.

"Wanna come?"

"Do you think I wanna come? It's freezing cold outside, and it's like-" Damian picked up his wrist to look at his watch. "What the hell."

Jon laughed into Damian's hair.

"Yeah. It's stupid early, but they've gotta be kept on a schedule."

"Ugh, no, you're going alone, farmboy."

"Alright, Ivy-League. You better have hot coffee ready for me when I get in though."

Damian rolled his eyes as Jon started pulling away.

"How long does it take?"

"Forty minutes, give or take."

Damian gave a thumbs up and then rolled over to get comfortable. Jon got out of bed, and Damian listened as he walked around getting dressed. The puppy started bouncing around on the bed, yipping happily because someone was awake. When he was dressed, Jon walked over, leaning down and kissing the side of Damian's head. He didn't speak, just put Puppy on the ground and walked out.

Twenty minutes later Damian pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. When he made his way downstairs, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie he had found in Jon's room, he found Lois in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl, Jon's puppy sat nearby, watching quietly. He silently walked over to the coffee maker, grabbing one of the many mugs sat on one of those stylish mug racks and poured himself a cup of coffee, walking over to scratch the puppies head.

"Good morning, Lois."

"Morning, Damian. I see you managed to avoid getting dragged outside."

Damian hummed, sipping his coffee. "Yeah, well I was forced to promise coffee in exchange."

Lois gave a half chuckle, finding a whisk.

"If you don't want eggs, there's some different types of fruit inside the fridge."

"Ah, thank you "

Damian went over to look inside the fridge, noting all his options. When he had seen what all his options were, he shut the door and stepped back to the puppy.

"Did Jon take him out?"

"I believe so."

The sound of a door shutting and then voices came from the backroom.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Damian set down his own coffee and grabbed creamer from the fridge, quickly making Jon a cup of coffee, exactly how he liked it. Within a few minutes, Jon, Clark and Ma Kent walked into the kitchen. Jon glanced around, eyes landing on Damian, he immediately grinned and walked over, taking the coffee Damian was holding out, sipping it and then smiling brightly. 

"Perfect!" He grinned and then leaned forwards, kissing Damian.

"You smell like cows," Damian remarked, wrinkling his nose.

"Well I wonder why," Ma Kent said with a laugh.

"Did you take your dog out?"

"Yeah, I did, you know, while you were still asleep."

"I was not sleeping, you know, someone's annoying ass-"

"Language."

"-alarm woke me up."

Jon was grinning at Damian, who shook his head. After breakfast, eggs for everyone else, a fruit salad for Damian, he had a small surprise for Jon.

"Go get changed," he said before finishing his coffee.

"Uh, what for?"

"We're going out."

"We are?"

Jon looked over at his mother, who hummed and nodded.

"Yes. We are. Go put on something nice."

"Umm, okay?"

Jon slowly stood, glancing between Damian and his mother. When no one gave him a hint, he turned and walked upstairs. Damian watched him leave, chuckling. 

"Thank you for allowing me to steal him today," he said to Lois.

"Sure, Clark and I were going to be working today anyway, I have an article I needed to finish for Monday's paper."

Damian smiled and nodded, looking at Martha.

"Do you want any help washing up?"

"Sure!"

Damian pushed his sleeves up and spent the next ten minutes washing breakfast dishes up, chatting with Martha and winning her over. As he was walking upstairs he overheard a small conversation.

"I don't get what you don't like about him, Lois."

"I just don't get why he's dating my son of all people."

"Why do you have to understand it? I've only seen them together for a day and I can tell they work well together."

Damian smiled and pushed the door to Jon's room open, catching him shirtless. 

"Oh, hey," Jon said, glancing over his shoulder.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, the hemline of his boxers peeking out over his belt and doing dangerous things to Damian. He clicked the door shut behind him, leaning back against it as Jon turned to face him. Damian's eyes traced down from his face, to his toned chest, to the line down his stomach that signaled the hard muscles hidden under the skin, and the trail of dark hair that ran further then Damian was allowed to see in this moment. But it didn't stop him from remembering.

He smirked as he drank in Jon. Oh the things he wanted to do to that pale, perfect skin. Jon's face was turning pink but he didn't stop Damian, didn't try to hide from the hungry gaze.

"Not here," he whispered, practically pleading.

Damian stepped closer, slipping his cold hands onto Jon's pale skin, pressing his thumbs into his hip bones, tilting his face up, the slight height difference giving him a disadvantage. Jon stared down at him with wide eyes.

"We'll have plenty of time for our fun later," Damian rumbled, catching Jon's lips.

Jon was immediately pressing into him, fingers pulling on Damian's sleeves as he accepted the almost teasing kiss. Damian let one hand slide in between them, feeling Jon's abdomen, running his thumb down the muscle line. Jon bit at his lip almost in protest, before shoving Damian off.

"Quit!" He said with a laugh, swatting Damian's chest.

Damian grinned back, shaking his head, he winked and then turned to pull his clothes from his bag, changing out of his loungewear into dark jeans and his favorite green sweater, grabbing the pair of thicker socks he had packed.

"So do I get a hint as to what is going on?"

"Just to dress warmly."

"Nice or warm?"

"Both."

Jon scowled at him but pulled a cream jumper out of his bag, tugging it on. He grabbed a pair of brown boots that had been sitting beside his suitcase and pointed at them.

"These warm enough."

"Yes."

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled on the boots, lacing them up quickly. Damian grabbed his phone and wallet before walking back out. He headed downstairs, finding his keys and starting the car before taking the puppy outside to potty again. When he came back, Jon was in the living room watching.

"You're such a good boyfriend," he said with a laugh, reaching out to boop Damian's nose.

They bundled up against the cold and then headed out to the car, starting on their long drive that's destination was a mystery to Jon. They stopped for coffee and bathroom half way through, but the drive ended up being over an hour. They stopped for lunch first, soup and sandwiches, at a local restaurant and then they headed to the surprise location.

As soon as they turned into the parking lot, Jon was grinning.

"We're going ice skating?!"

"Yes."

Jon giggled slightly, grabbing Damian's hand and squeezing it. Damian easily found parking, only a few cars in the huge parking lot. They walked up together, gloved hands clasped. Jon had swapped his red beanie out for a dark blue one with a black fuzzy ball, wearing his classic black puffy coat and a pair of painfully cheap gloves. Damian didn't do hats, he'd rather just have a cold head, so he just had his black wool coat, a grey scarf and black leather gloves.

When they got inside, there were only a few other people on the ice, several looked like professional skaters with a coach off to the side. Damian got them both skates and reached an agreement with the workers that he'd pay once they were ready to leave, since he was unsure how long they were staying. They found some bleachers to leave their shoes on, and Damian made sure Jon's skates were tied properly, not wanting him to get injured.

"Let me guess, you've been skating since you were two?"

Damian chuckled, helping Jon stand.

"No, there were not rinks in my hometown in Saudi Arabia, but it was an activity I began upon my moving to Gotham, I even took lessons for a while."

"Of course."

Jon wobbled on the thin skates slightly and then followed Damian to the edge of the rink. 

"Have you skated before?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, but I wasn't fantastic at it."

Damian hummed and stepped onto the ice, pushing away from the gate and spinning around to face Jon as he stepped up onto the ice, skating away slightly. He wobbled and grabbed onto the wall.

"Do you mind if I do a few laps?" Damian asked, slowly gliding along beside Jon.

"Sure, go show off."

Damian chuckled and shot away, speeding around the rink a few times. He easily flipped directions, skating backwards a few feet before picking his left foot up, and then throwing himself into a salchow, getting a double out of it and then shakily landing it, falling out of the landing, but catching himself. He spun and skated over to Jon, who was grinning and shaking his head.

"I hate you," he giggled, reaching up to throw his arms around Damian's neck.

"No you don't," Damian murmured, grinning down at him.

"You're right," he said, pressing a kiss to Damian's cheek.

"Alright, give me your hands."

Damian snagged Jon's hands and started skating backwards, pulling his boyfriend along.

  
  


They didn't get home until supper time, they ate, and then changed, Damian once again helping with chores. Jon was exhausted from skating, so after nearly three hours of chores, he snuggled up to Damian on the sofa, cold nose pressed to his neck.

"I wanna go to bed," he whined, grabbing at Damian's hand.

"Then go."

"Come with."

Damian looked down, chuckling at Jon's puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, do you want me to take the dog out?"

"No, he just went out."

Jon pulled away, scooping up the gangly puppy, he walked over and kissed both his parents and grandma goodnight and then headed to the stairs, Damian followed, calling goodnight. They got ready for bed together quietly, gently touching each other as they moved around each other easily. They changed into sleep clothes, curling up together, sapping each other's heat. 

"Krypto."

"What?"

"The dog. I wanna name him Krypto."

Damian chuckled, gently kissing Jon's forehead.

"Krypto is a cute name."

Jon hummed and fell silent. Two minutes later he was asleep. Damian however, used to late nights and hard physical work like skating due to the hours he spends in various gyms, wasn't close to sleep. He just laid with his boyfriend, content to just be there. Once he was sure Jon was asleep, he brought a hand up, gently stroking his hair. 

He loved their relationship, despite how hard it could be, forced to be separated for as long as they were. Long distance relationships could be difficult, but it made the time they did spend together so much sweeter. He loved the physical aspect of it all, and sure, the sex was great, but that wasn't it. Even just now, Jon curled up against him, their legs tangled together, hands clasped, Jon's warm breath on his neck . . . It was so perfect, and it made Damian's heart swell.

Damian wasn't the type to say I love you. Even with his parents. It hadn't been something he and Talia had said, so he wasn't raised with that affection or need for verbal reassurance. Talia had been, when she wasn't scolding him and raising him to be the perfect brilliant son, more about acts of love, doing little things to show that they cared for each other. So when Bruce(and Richard) had started saying they loved him, even as casually as throwing it out when they walked out the door, Damian had no idea how to respond. It had taken a chat with both Jason and later Selina to begin responding in kind, and he still preferred not to.

But he was fairly certain he loved Jonathan Kent.

And he was fairly certain he wanted to marry Jonathan Kent one day.

But one day would come, for now he would just be content to hold Jon, and to have his boyfriend all to himself for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I want y'all to know how DIFFICULT it was to find gifts for the 12 days portion. LITERALLY. I spent well over three hours one night googling and brainstorming and didn't finish figuring it out until the next day.
> 
> It really be like that sometimes.
> 
> But yeah, Damian and Jon are in love and neither are sure if they should say it, and also Jon's got a cute puppy now so that's fun :) I think he probably takes Krypto with him to Gotham.
> 
> Also any mistakes in the texting section are definitely intentional/ao3 being a bitch to me.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Scream at me to make the actual third part of the series if you want. It harassed me into making this so I guess it worked lmao. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
